Catch the Stars Above
by Mad Decameter
Summary: My name is Matthew, and I'm in love with a particular guy of all people. He is narcissistic and arrogant, and also loves to say the word 'awesome'. If you are kind enough, please listen to my story, and please... notice me... Gakuen AU. Mainly PruCan.
1. Prologue

**Catch the Stars Above**

Rated: K+ ( or T... Maybe)

Genres: Romance, Angst and Friendship

Pairings: PruCan, Spamano, one sided AmeCan and USUK

**Words: 346**

Disclaimer: I do not own APH

Hmm.. Did you read the genres I wrote above? Do you notice the 'Angst'? Well, if you are kind enough, please don't consider it. It's a genre for the later chapters and I don't want you all to get anything wrong about it. In first chapters it will be only 'Romance'.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Hello everyone. My name is Matthew. Matthew Williams. I'm 16 years old and a normal high school teen. I was born on 1st July and now attending W academy. When I was a child, I used to live in Canada, but moved when I was 6 years old.

I love to bring a polar bear around in my held, his name is Kumajirou. He sometimes forgets about my name, but I sometimes too, so we are even.

I'm barely visible, but I consider myself as a not-so-popular guy of all the school, contrary with my older brother. My older brother is almost the most popular guy in the school and sometimes everybody mistaken me as him. His name is Alfred and he is also 16 years old.

Right now, you won't believe what is happening to me today. You know, I don't believe why is it happening too. For the first time in my whole life, I fall in love with somebody!

Don't think strange about me, but the real problem why I tell you this is _**why**_ am I in love with that guy of all people! To makes it even worse, he is a narcissistic guy and doesn't have any soft side at all! He is one of the most popular guy in the entire academy and is always visible. He is sometimes a kind of jerk and likes to play with girls, but don't know why, my heart beats so much faster when I see him and my cheeks become hotter.

At first, I don't even think that I like that guy at all. But after he helped me from falling down the streets and noticed my presence, I realised that I can't stop thinking about him. My lungs often stop breathing when he crosses my minds and my muscles become weak when I pass him. They are signs that I have fallen in love with him! Now I regret everything!

Maybe, if I can, I want to tell you my stories about how I met him and how this will all begin.

* * *

This is some kind of prologue, I hope you like it!

This is inspired by 'Singles' by Happymood. I love that story so much!

Review! XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Catch the Stars Above**

**Words: 2,160**

Disclaimer: I do not own APH

I don't really know how to start it, but I hope you like it :)

Thanks to AnimeFreakOfCourse and Orithyea for the reviews that turn me up

* * *

**First Star: In the Bright Azure Sky**

* * *

***Matthew's POV***

First morning after yesterday when I finally realized my feelings, I didn't feel well. I woke up late in the morning, about nine or something, I was surprised that my head ached very bad. I groaned when I felt my head become heavier than usual and I constantly sat up, the stomach was growling to say that I need food.

I didn't know what was into me, but all of my feelings were mixed up in one place that I forgot what was the first thing I had to do in the morning. I remembered that I have to take a shower, have a breakfast and so on, but strangely, my head went blank. It wasn't because of the headache, I supposed. I thought that maybe, my dreams that I had earlier defaced my memories. It was a nice dream... Eh? Wait.. What was the dream about exactly? I don't remember.

Sleepy, I stand up from the thrust of my backside. When I put all the pressure to my knees, my balance is decayed. I almost fall over, but fortunately, the bedside table generously helps me and my head never reach the tile of the floor. I sigh, disappointed by my wantonness. It isn't the real me, and I hate it.

My drowsiness fades away when the heat of the shower humect my skin. I huffed in relief as it adapted my inner temparature with the outer. It is cold outside, since it is Spring. Spring in March is still as cold as hell. But since I used to live in Canada when I was little, my body is accostumed by it. I don't bother by the coldness and everything related by temparature anymore.

After a short shower, I go downstairs, to the first floor, where Alfred has waited for me to cook breakfast for him. I live with my brother, in a house near the school buildings. We don't live in the dorm, because our parents chose not to. They want us to be together and isn't seperated (mainly because they were worried Alfred couldn't take care of himself) like when we were children. Because when I was nine, I lived in Canada, and Alfred lived in America, due to our parents' divorcement. I had lived in England and France for a short time too, by the way.

I arrive in the first floor to see Alfred snickers at the table. He knocks the dining table's surface with his nails and places his chin on his palm. He looks very annoyed for some reason, so I ask. "What's the problem, Alfred?"

His only response is a grunt, he doesn't want to look at my violet eyes. I frowns at that. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Alfred thinks for a while, showing me the roll of his eyes. I can guess that he becomes more disturbed. I approach him and sit across him, hoping he'll tell me what has gone bad. He groans suddenly, covering his face with his tread.

"Gaah! That guy is really pissing me off!"

"Who exactly?"

"You know who!" He shouts, earning a raised eyebrow from me. "I don't know who are you talking about."

"Arthur!"

"What did Arthur do?" I constantly stand and walk to the kitchen, a bit tired by the usual problem Alfred has in the morning. I begin to prepare the ingredients to make pancakes and process to make the batter. My loud brother follows me to the kitchen literally, he begins nagging to fill up my brains and tries to distract my focus on cooking.

When I hear what he says about Arthur, I sigh, really frustated about Alfred's uncool attitude. It is a trivial problem. I think he doesn't have a reason to complain about it, and the one at fault is Alfred. But since I'm a good brother, I only say to him to calm down and sit back on the chair. He snarls at the beginning, but complies.

We eat my homemade breakfast, and then he leaves before me, giving me a goodbye. I take my leave after his, locking the door of our house and go to the school.

* * *

My head hurts, again. Hearing the teacher explains about a single mathematical problem repeatedly is giving me a migraine. I have understood the question and know the answer from the beginning, but the old teacher still takes that up. I observe my surroundings, noticing that all of my classmates has gone bored too. I want to scream to the teacher's ears that the students already understand it, but considering my lack of voice, it is impossible.

The classes end pretty fast, and it is lunch break already. I look up at the clock. It is five past twelve. I spontaneously go outside to the school yard and take my bag with me. I grab out my lunch from my bag and open it, unveil a bowl of Poutine*. I eat it slowly, reaching the taste that I crave for a long time.

My pleasurement loosens when I feel a pat on my shoulder. I look up, just to see the person I don't want to see the most. Do you know who?

I guess you know.

Gilbert.

My secret crush.

He grins broadly at me. His beautiful red-violet eyes sparkle. Uninviting blush creeps my cheeks. I curse to myself. I wish I'm skilled in making a straight-face.

"Hey, Mattie! What's up?" Gilbert greets me, earning a small mumble from me. I bow my head a bit, simply being as polite as people use to be. I don't like how people ostensibly familiar with other people. For example: Alfred. He is simply oblivious for what is surrounded him and sometimes, even more worse when he is around Arthur. I'm sorry Alfred, but it is true. And Arthur, good luck, Brother.

"What's that thing you're eating?" Gilbert takes a peek on my lunch, curiousity builds him. I, being a good person show him my lunch. "Poutine."

His eyes suddenly become starry, I can see his lust of food around him. I take my fork from near the lunch box and give him one, leaving myself with the spoon. "Here, if you want to take a bite."

He holds the fork with excitement overhealms him and straightly jabs one fries between the digits. I watch him swallows the food, smiling when his emotions brigthen. I guess my cooking amazed him enough. Such a fortune. One point for me.

"Wow... It's awesomely delicious! Where do you get that?" Gilbert splutters as he takes another bite of my food. I softly grin, can't refuse the ultimate happiness that roaming my heart. "I made it myself."

I can see his eyes widen at my statement. He is shocked indeed. I giggle silently, he smirks. Don't know why I think that his smirk makes him looks handsome. Sorry, couldn't help myself. You know that a person in love could change literally, right?

"I guess you could be an awesome wife." He confesses. Do you know how much it shocked me when he says that? Like when you know that you are the illegal child of your parents. It almost makes me faint and fall back to the grass. But despite of my surprise, I manage to keep my poker face, even though there is still a tint of pink on my cheeks, and I'm sure enough he can see that. I decide to make a camouflage with a pout.

"I'm _**not**_ a girl." I say. His grin grows even larger, looking so amused.

"You look like it. At least your ability in housework shows that you are capable to be a very awesome wife."

"H-hey. I've already said that I'm not a girl. Look, I _**don't**_ have any chest and I have _**that.**_ You know it." I slightly whine, making him a bit contented by it. He ruffles my hair with a soft pace and then, he put his arms around my shoulder. I try to prevent myself to blush. His skin touching mine is really turning me up. I want to push him away, but considering that it becomes awkward if I do that, I let him. He laughs his signature chuckle.

"Kesesesese, you are truly interesting, Mattie. I wonder why everyone can't see you already. People are really being _**un-awesome**_."

"Maybe because I'm _**invisible**_?" I mutter. He looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Are you insane? You are _**very**_ visible to me! You just have to appeal yourself more!" He exclaims, but I rather shut my mouth and think about how cool he is. His albino hair shines prettily beneath the sunlight, reflects the ray and makes it looks sparkle. His red-violet eyes are filled with unreadable expressions, but show rage, glinting in a shipshape dance. His pale skin is never tanned, showing that he likes to stay inside rather than outside. His smirk, never lose the passion in his face. All part of him is beautiful. I'll never done describing it.

"Hey, Mattie. What are you thinking?" His voice breaks the trail of thoughts in my head and I instantly blush to think that I'm too focus to observe him that I forget his own presence. He snorts.

"Heh, you are such a daydreamer." My blush worsens when he says that and I pushes him away from me, doesn't care about his chuckles. He grins teasingly, leans back against the grass, staring at the bright sky above us.

"Sky is so awesome, don't you think?" I raise my eyebrows to his sudden change of subject, he continues. "The azure colour reflexes the calmness in its own ways, being the clouds' supporter and keeps the weather attachs. Whenever and wherever I see the sky like this, my heart always stops beating. It feels really awesome when it plains your feelings."

Being as a naïve as a child, I don't exactly know what is he talking about, but I know that he talks about how the sky making him happy. I smile at that, and simply follow him, resting my back on the green soft gentle grass. I stare at the sky, closing my eyes, feeling as happy as I could be, being with the person I've just fallen with.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Alfred takes a breath inside his lungs and blows it off his body once more. Sweats drip beside his temples. He is frustated. Being the hero to everyone in the school is a hard job for a freshman in high school. But he doesn't want to be a coward and he wants to help people, so he risks what he chooses, even though his small little heart just wants him to live in peaceful days.

He carefully takes his lunch that he bought earlier and bites the food into his mouth. He is now sitting on the bench beside the school yard. Boredness roams around his chest. He wants a challenge already! But he wants a peaceful time alone! But.. He just doesn't know what he wants. He can't think clearly after the insults he got from Arthur earlier that morning.

Arthur, being the garrulous person as he is, likes to lecture Alfred about everything the American do. _**Everything**_. This time, about the American's weight. Alfred has gone fatter this month, so the British scolded him to go for a diet. Alfred doesn't like the British nosy mouth and decides to ignore the man, resulting a big war between them. Arthur didn't greet him at all this morning, and that's really pissing him off.

Alfred sighs, putting the half-eaten burger on his lap. His lust in food has decreased greatly just because the fight. The taste that he usually craves is lost. He tries to find it, but just couldn't take it. He wants to curse Arthur to make him like this.

But the American thoughts are splitted when he hears the voice of a certain German and his brother. He immedietely approaches them, hiding himself behind the trees, the burger has long forgotten. He leans closer to them to see his beloved brother and surprised for what he sees.

_**His brother, blushing to the German that embraces him. **_

_**His brother, smiling to the German that lays on the grass.**_

_**His brother, chatting happily to the German that smirks to him.**_

_**His brother, looking so beautiful when he is with the German.**_

Alfred's heart hurts so much. He clenches his chest to the scene in front of him. He can't bare the pain in his feelings. Seeing his lovely brother that never smile like that to him at all and easily gives the special smile to another person stabs him straight in his lungs, making him can't breath normally. He looks down to his feet, sadness and disappointment building his body.

Alfred never feels like this before, but it sure makes him suffer.

* * *

Very very long for one chapter. I actually wanted this to be only 1k, but it becomes 2k.. I'm really sorry.

I decided to make a normal pov too, instead of having Matthew always on the spot. I hope you don't mind. :)

Searching for beta. Please consider it.

*Poutine: Canada's National Food, consist of french fries, thin brown gravy and cheese curds.

REVIEW with CAPITALS!


	3. Chapter 2

**Catch the Stars Above**

Won't do any disclaimer because it's obvious -_-"

**Words: 1,242**

Beta-ed by Orithyea-senpai

Thanks to Soulneko, Orithyea, Princess-Canada, and spiritualnekohime4 for your lovely reviews. I hope I can eat Poutine too...And wow, there were two of the reviewers that actually reviewed with capitals! XD

* * *

**Second Star: In the Deep Ebony Sky**

* * *

***Matthew's POV***

I go home with my entire body covered in mud. You don't want to know why, but I'll tell you who did this to me. It's because of Gilbert. Yeah. He did this to me. Do you know how much I hate to be dirty? Do you? I hate it as much as when you hate your teacher when they punish you even though you didn't do anything wrong.

The reason why I didn't throw anything at him (I actually wanted to throw Kumajirou, but I'm not sure that's a good idea) is his smile. The happy and teasing face he makes when he sees me covered in dirt – it is irresistable. My head bursts in embarrassment just thinking about that guy. So, I decided to let it go, since I'm not the kind of guy who's fond of taking revenge.

When I step into my home and change my clothes, Alfred's lectures that I seldom hear echo throughout the house. The Alfred that always complains about his weight, his food, and never tidies up his bedroom is actually preaching about how uncareful I was. I didn't deny my fault, but I think it's hilarious to see him like this while he fumes Arthur indirectly.

"Mattie, how many times did I say not to hang out with Gilbert? He is _not_ the type of friend that can bring you any profit!" Alfred scolds, and I only look at him with mixed feelings of wanting to listen or ignore him and laugh.

"You're exaggerating, Alfred. He's not that bad." I sit more comfortably, as I brush my fingers through Kumajirou's soft fur.

"Yes, he is! He is _not_ awesome, and he is _not_ better than the Hero!"

His admonitions never stops, until his stomach butts in to interupt. When it happens, I only chuckle to see his cheeks burn in anger at me for laughing at him. I stand up and go to the kitchen to prepare our meal swiftly. Of course, to fill the void in Alfred's disgestive organs.

I decide to cook a simple meatloaf, so Alfred won't disturb and nag me about how hungry he is. The food is done by an hour and a half, and we eat together while Alfred finally forgets about Gilbert and I. But unfortunately for me, he is now talking about Arthur. I don't know what's his problem with our ex-big brother, but everything sounds so shallow and unnecessary. I urge not to try choking him for how tired am I if he talks about it perpetually. I don't do it, but my patience is getting thinner as the time goes on.

At last, I'm on my bed. My comfy and fluffy bed that keeps me away from everything that matters in this world. I have changed into my pyjamas, so there isn't a thing that can make me rise from my bed. I glance over to the window – which is right beside me – and look at the sky. It is pure black, like the shades are shared equally. I search for the thing that loves to keep me awake, and I instantly find it. A star. It shines bright through the hollow night, like a diamond that's buried in the ground. I want to reach it. I want to grab it. I want to take it and give it to Gilbert. Imagine him blushing as he says thank you for me. It's impossible, but my chest keeps bringing me the same mind repeatedly.

_**YOU'VE GOT MAIL**_

The voice of my ringtone suddenly plays, making me jump milquetoastly. I gaze at my phone that is on my left and grab it, opening the lid to look at the sender. I unconsciously smile when I see the word 'Gilbert' plastered on the phone screen.

_**"Mat, what're you doing now?"**_

I smile at his curiosity, but replied immediately. _**"Nothing, just lying on my bed. ^^"**_

_**"Lying with clothes, right?"**_

_**"Of course, what were you thinking?"**_

_**"Thinking about how annoying Ludwig is, how arrogant Francis is, and how dense Antonio is. -_-v"**_

_**"Really? I bet Ludwig punished you because you ate his wurst again, am I right?"**_

_**"But the wurst was delicious! I want to eat it with beer when I have time. :D"**_

_**"And I guess Francis mocked you because you don't have any girlfriend?"**_

_**"That jerkface won't stop laughing at me... D:"**_

_**"And...Antonio is too dense to feel Lovino's jealousy?"**_

_**"Bingo, my Bro! You correctly answered it all! ;D"**_

_**"You texted me only to inform me about those three? O_O"**_

_**"Yup, because I'm awesome. ;)"**_

_**"-_-v**_

_**Whatever you say."**_

I giggle, processing to make the bear that lied next to me to fall into a deep sleep. Not long after that, his reply comes.

_**"Hey, Mat."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Are you looking at the sky right now?"**_

After reading that message, I look at the sky, widening my eyes at the sudden bright ebony above. I'm about to write the reply when he already messages the second mail.

_**"It's beautiful, isn't it?"**_

Staring at the screen along the sky, my chest feels warmer than before. I close my eyes. My mouth mutters a small sentence.

_**"Yes, yes it is."**_

* * *

***Normal POV***

Gilbert huffs into the empty air as he takes a cup of coffee from the table. He is deadly tired, but his mind isn't. He's happy not because of the uninviting events at school, but because he can feel Matthew's warmth in the messages he gets. He doesn't know why; he feels like he wants to talk with the Canadian. Although, they already have their encounters at school. Only by reading the mail from the maple-lover, his heart becomes light and at peace.

The albino looks at the sky, his red-violet orbs staring at the bright shades of black above him that scatter into the space. From his position, he can see the moon forming a full round shape, reflecting the sun's ray to the people who see it. The moon is beautiful, but when he ignores it and instead looks at the ones that surround it, he can't help but be amazed.

Stars that he seldom can see are now spread across dark background. The illumination shines like there's no tomorrow, bringing sudden coldness from the wind to loss. It's enthralling. In fact, there are no words other than that that can describe its beauty. He smiles, takes his phone, and types a simple sentence to the other.

_**"Are you looking at the sky right now?" **_He sends it, but immediately types another one. _**"It's beautiful, isn't it?"**_

Waiting a short time, he reads the reply from his friend; he grins.

_**"Yes, yes it is."**_

* * *

"Arthur, are you still there?"

"Yes, git. I've been here for an entire seven minutes! Say what you want to say!"

"Oh? I thought you hung up already."

"And have I?"

"No."

"That's right. Now, the problem?"

"Oh, yeah...Did you know?"

"Yes, I know"

"Really?"

"Of course not if you don't say what the problem is, you wanker!"

"Ah...sorry, sorry. I just want to know if you know what's different in Mathieu."

"Matthew? What about him? What's different?"

"You have to share your love more to him...Don't you feel it, _mon ami_?"

"What?"

"That our little brother has chosen his soulmate."

* * *

And that's a wrap, minna! I hope you enjoy message talks. XD

**Note**: I won't update for about 4-5 months, because I'm now in a semi-military boarding school that doesn't allow their student to hold an electronic gadget for the first 4 months. So, this update is the last before my hiatus. T_T

Please review if you're kind enough~


End file.
